Te digo adios
by Jazu
Summary: Un día para nada alegre... Alguien murió... Recuerdos que atormentan... Averigua como el amor puede tambien traer consigo amargura, dolor y tristeza.  REVIEWS PLEASE! ! !


**Hello... si, si, si.. lo c... estoy publicando otro fic sin pasarme sikiera por Save me... pero comprendan ando truncada en ese fic. Ademas las situciones que estaba viviendo no eran y algunas todavia no son de muxa ayuda... Mmmm bueno pero d todas maneras esto no es un fic largo es mas.. es un one-shot, el cual espero q les guste, como a mi escribirlo... Noticia... es triste... Pero hay q ir haciednose ideas para cualkier cosa ya q se acerca nuestro esperado libro "Deathly Hallow" que segun Jo es un "**_**baño de sangre".**_

_A pesar de que mis iniciales verdaderas sean J.K no kiere decir q yo sea Rowling, por ende lo derechos son reservados para la Jo y la Warner. Los personajes son creación de ella... lo único mió.. Es la manipulación de la situación._

* * *

**TE DIGO ADIOS **

La guerra había llegado a su fin. El mundo mágico luego de una larga temporada de estar sumido en la oscuridad, la tristeza, el dolor y muchas perdidas, al fin podía respirar en paz.

Familias habían sido destruidas tanto parcial como totalmente. De muchas quedaba únicamente el recuerdo de lo que fueron y de las demás el dolor que les duraría por mucho tiempo pues las huellas de lo que había sido el caos máximo, la guerra oscura que duro mas de 2 años y medio por culpa de Lord Voldemort, jamás seria borrado de sus recuerdos.

Era un día triste y frío y no solo por que el sol se había ocultado tras un grupo de nubes grises que anunciaban que pronto la lluvia se haría paso, sino por que ese día se estaba dando sepultura a alguien que no solo tuvo papel importante en la victoria de la guerra, sino que también era una persona que muchos llevaran por siempre en su corazón.

El verde césped contrastaba con la gran cantidad de magos y brujas vestidos de negro que se presentaron para darle su último adiós. Había miembros del Ministerio de Magia, Profesores de Hogwarts, hasta aquellos que no se habían vuelto a ver desde que el colegio había decidido no abrir nuevamente sus puertas luego de la lamentable muerte de su director, Albus Dumbledore. En el entierro también se podían distinguir los rostros de muchos ex compañeros que lamentaban su muerte y demás personas que con el pasar de los años se convirtieron en conocidos, ya que los veían en las salidas a Hogsmeade o cuando se hacían las compras en el callejón Diagón.

El encargado de dar las palabras en el entierro era un delgado sacerdote de mediana estatura, larga barba terminada en un rulo muy fino, tez blanca y arrugada y cada palabra que decía golpeaba con tanto sentimiento a los que eran más allegados.

-_Noble de corazón con temperamento fuerte… Incapaz de querer el mal para los suyos, para su familia. Su cuerpo nos ha abandonado momentáneamente, y en un futuro se volverán a reunir, pero su amor siempre permanecerá aquí..._

El sacerdote comenzó a susurrar palabras inteligibles, haciendo que solo se escuchara un leve murmullo, el cual fue roto por el llanto con profundo dolor que daba Molly Weasley. La Sra. Weasley estaba roja al igual que su cabello, sus ojos eran ventanas de sufrimiento. Junto a Molly se encontraban Arthur, sus hijos y Hermione los cuales en sus rostros surcaban lágrimas que destacaban con mayor claridad cicatrices ganadas en la última batalla.

El cielo se ilumino por un rayo que dio inicio a una leve llovizna la cual en minutos apretaría hasta convertirse en un aguacero.

Las palabras del sacerdote seguían siendo escuchadas sobre los sollozos de más de una persona y muchas de las palabras llegaban como flechazos directos al corazón de alguien que en esos momentos no podía parar de recordar cada momento que vivieron.

**------ **

La Madriguera estaba en un total enredo, pues había llegado por fin el día en que Bill y Fleur se casarían pero por un último ataque a Hogsmeade sin mucha relevancia, ciertos arreglos no habían podido acabarse. Los elaborados adornos que había encargado la sra. Delacour para el altar tuvieron que ser cambiados por lazos y flores que se estaban poniendo esa misma mañana. Los hombres de la familia tenian que esperar a que los chicos fueran por sus trajes en donde Madame Malkin y las chicas estaban en la sala tratando de ayudar con los invitados.

-Chicos… apúrense… Madame Malkin les dijo que solo estaría en el callejón por un rato. No crean que no le da miedo estar ella sola allá – gritaba desde la cocina Molly.

-Ron, váyanse ya que si vuelvo a escuchar a mamá gritar estoy segura que no aguanto -dijo Ginny con impaciencia.

-Ehh esta bien pero no dijeron que Hagrid nos iba a acompañar para estar mas seguros – contesto Harry, aunque la verdad a pesar de que Hagrid no fuera de su desagrado le incomodaba el hecho de que aún quisieran tratarlos como niños a pesar de que la noche anterior habían dicho que al acabar la boda iniciarían un viaje importante… solos!

-Ehh… si verdad. Donde crees que se encue…

-Lo siento chicos -interrumpió Hagrid- pero es que me entretuve con Grawp. No conseguía una tela que le quedara como corbata.-dijo señalando a su medio hermano que llevaba lo que parecía un mantel puesto sobre una especie de camisa

-Ehh… no importa… mmm podríamos irnos dijo Ron pues escuchaba a lo lejos como su madre le preguntaba a los gemelos si ya su hermano y Harry se habían ido y Ginny ya estaba mirando de reojo la mano con su varita.

-

Tardaron como una hora en volver a casa de donde Madame Malkin. Traían consigo varias túnicas de gala las cuales fueron arrebatadas por los dueños en un santiamén. Las chicas ya no estaban en la puerta y supusieron que ya habían subido a cambiarse, así que decidieron hacer lo mismo.

La Madriguera ya no parecía un caos, todos los que estaban hace dos horas adentro ya se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos asientos, esperando la entrada de las damas de honor y de la novia. Los acordes comenzaron a sonar y con ellos iban acercándose al altar Ginny y Gabrielle, la hermana menor de Fleur. Ambas lucían radiantes en su vestido color oro, pero para ciertos ojos la mas bella entre todas era la pelirroja.

La boda fue rápida pero no dejo de ser hermosa. Los votos de los novios aguaron los ojos de varias mujeres en la ceremonia. Y aplaudieron cuando sellaron el acto matrimonial con un beso de amor.

El jardín ya no tenía los asientos en donde estaban sentados los invitados en la mañana, ahora la mayoría se encontraba en una improvisada pista de baile. Disfrutando de lo que los gemelos pusieran en una especie de tocadiscos muggle.

-

Ginny tenía un rato caminando cerca del pequeño estanque que estaba en los terrenos de la Madriguera, su maquillaje se había corrido pues estaba recordando con pesar que al amanecer su hermano, su mejor amiga y… el, ya no estarían ahí, y sabría Merlín cuando los volvería a ver.

La fría brisa de la noche rozaba como una sutil caricia sus mejillas, llevándose consigo las finas lágrimas que de sus ojos salían. El silencio era su única compañía, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba pues cerca de ella se escucho el crujir de una rama y al voltearse a ver quien estaba siendo testigo del inmenso dolor que sentía, el alma se le bajó hasta los pies, pues frente a ella se encontraba el. Ese al que por todos los medios trato de esquivar desde la mañana, ese al que cuando le hablaba a Ron trataba de ignorar, ese al que por mas amor que ella sentía por el, la iba a dejar en casa y sin estar segura que se volverían a ver luego de lo que sea que el fuera a hacer.

-Ginn… yo…

-Harry que haces aquí

-Yo... yo… he…

-Tu que Harry, tu que?

-Mira… he estado pensando las cosas y pues…

-_Me dirás que valla contigo, amor mío, me llevaras a Merlín sabe a donde solo para tenerme a tu lado?_- que has pensado dijo sin revelar lo que sus pensamientos pedían.

-Ginn mañana emprenderé un viaje muy importante…

-Lo sé…

-Déjame hablar… por favor. Bien, como decía, mañana emprenderé un viaje muy importante no solo para mí, sino también por todos en este mundo.

-Ya veo… siempre todo es por una heroica razón. Dijo con la voz quebrada…

-Ginn no llores… - Harry se acerco a Ginny lentamente, quería abrazarla, no quería verla llorar, el sabía que le hacía daño con todo eso pero… no podía hacer lo que sabía que ella quería, el no se la podía llevar.

El oscuro cielo pintado con pocas estrellas solo sabe que fue lo que paso con ese abrazo, pues Ginny luego de llorar por largo tiempo esa despedida en brazos del pelinegro. Sintió que era su deber dejarlo ir, que ella no se podía interponer en lo que fuera que el debía hacer.

Harry en esos instantes que tuvo en brazos a Ginny supo que ella era su todo, que de ella sacaba las fuerzas para emprender al día siguiente su camino. Pero no podía dejarla así… Lentamente llevó sus manos al rostro de la pelirroja y buscó tiernamente con sus labios los de ella. Fue un beso como ninguno, fue un beso calido lleno de amor, amargura, y ternura a la vez. Si, era un beso que por fuera decía adiós, pero por dentro su significado era de un hasta luego.

------

Un trueno hizo que temporalmente se saliera de sus pensamientos y se percatara de que el sacerdote ya había dejado que los familiares, amigos y los que deseaban, dieran su último adiós. La fila era extensa pero aún nadie se acercaba al ataúd, todos le tenia la mirada puesta. Respiró profundo, apretando con todas las fuerzas que tenia, las lágrimas. Se había dicho que no lloraría. Caminó lentamente hacia el ataúd de fino mármol, ya era hora de afrontar la realidad, llevaba 2 días tratando de convencerse que eso solo era una pesadilla y que cuando despertara la guerra si habría acabado pero no con ese amargo final.

Se detuvo frente al ataúd del cual quiso estar lejos, sintió su cuerpo golpeado, por la realidad. Vio sus ojos cerrados, y un inmenso dolor surgió, recordó su promesa, recordó lo que una vez se habían prometido… -_No llores sobre mi tumba… pues quiero que la última vez que me veas sea con claridad y veas que aunque mi cuerpo este muerto mi alma y mi piel te seguirán demostrando amor-_ Sus ojos estaban cerrados, no los volvería a ver, no volvería a ver ese brillo que le quitaba el aliento. Era duro estar ahí, era duro ver que el amor de su vida se había ido. Y que tendría que afrontar lo que seguía. Sin su calor, sin su ser.

Se aparto rápidamente pues no quería fallarle. Sus ojos se empañaban, se llenaban de lágrimas, el corazón le latía como si se quisiera salir de su pecho y en parte era cierto. Para que tener un corazón que no dejaría de latir por su amor, cuando ya no se tenían el uno al otro en vida.

Vio como se acercaban Hermione, Ron y una pequeña de tan solo meses. Estaba profundamente dormida. Su cabello era rojo fuego como el de todos los Weasley y a su poco tiempo ya se le veían varias pecas cerca de su pequeña nariz. Respiro con melancolía tratando de recordar los buenos momentos para obligar a las lágrimas a suprimirse. Pero los recuerdos que vinieron no eran del todo gratos.

------

Había pasado más de un año desde la boda de Bill y Fleur, estaban en una cena "celebrando" que a pesar de que la Orden había tenido bajas hace un mes cuando murieron Tonks y Lupin y que Minerva cayera en un estado critico; había una luz de felicidad y era que Bill y Fleur en algunos meses iban a ser padres. Cuando de repente se escuchó un fuerte sonido a fuera d la casa. Era como si alguien se hubiese aparecido pero, no podía estar solo. Por inercia los habitantes de la Madriguera tomaron sus varitas y se ubicaron en posición de defensa y ataque. Tocaron a la puerta con un considerable apuro y se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de Ron y Hermione. Ginny soltó su varita y abrió la puerta sin imaginar si se trataba de una trampa, pero no, no era una trampa. Frente a ella se encontraban su hermano y su mejor amiga, algo ya mas grandes que la última vez que los vio y entre ellos…

-HARRY! Que le paso a Harry … Harry que tienes?? – decía mientras repasaba las manos por su rostro, o sea, el estaba ya ahí. No lo creía.

Harry permaneció casi una semana inconciente. Ron y Hermione les contaron a los miembros de la orden que Harry había tenido un encuentro con varios mortífagos mientras estaba regresando al escondite y como los habían descubierto no tenían otro lugar a donde ir.

Ginny quería saber que era lo que pasaba, porque Harry estaba tan débil y que era lo que habían hecho por más de un año, pero ni Ron ni Hermione contestaban a sus preguntas.

La mañana en que Harry volvió en sí le contó todo lo que pasaba a Ginny pues sentía que ella tenía derecho a saber. Pero no esperaba que el día en que retomarían la búsqueda Ginny empacaría sus cosas y los obligara a llevarla.

El estar Ginny y Harry juntos trajo consigo sus ventajas, pues no solo aportaba con ideas y su habilidad, sino que era de gran apoyo para Harry tenerla cerca. Su amor se hacía más fuerte cada día y eso daba las energías necesarias para acabar con los 2 últimos horcruxes que faltaban.

-----

El ataúd bajó lentamente por el hueco para luego ser cubierto mágicamente por una lápida de mármol. Ya estaba hecho, ya había enterrado una parte importante de su vida, una parte de su corazón había quedado encerrado ahí dentro. Pero... no podía dar por acabado este paso sin antes decirle unas palabras a su amor… Se arrodilló frente la lápida y desde el fondo de su alma comenzó a hablarle...

_Te digo adiós si acaso te quiero todavía  
Quizás no he de olvidarte... Pero te digo adiós_

_Este cariño triste y apasionado y loco  
Me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti.  
No se si te amé mucho... No se si te amé poco,  
Pero si sé que nunca volveré a amar así._

_Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en mi recuerdo  
Y el corazón me dice que no te olvidaré.  
Pero al quedarme aquí... Sabiendo que te pierdo,  
Tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te amé._

_Te digo adiós y acaso con esta despedida  
Mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí.  
Pero te digo adiós para toda la vida,  
Aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti._

------

Había heridos por todos lados, los terrenos de Hogwarts se veían tan distintos, gran parte del bosque estaba en llamas, el castillo estaba parcialmente destruido y un hedor a sangre se sentía en el ambiente. El cielo se había teñido de luto pues muchos habían sido los héroes en esa guerra, que aún no había acabado.

Lord Voldemort seguía vivo, muy débil pero vivo…

Harry tenía una cara de satisfacción pues cumpliría la profecía… _"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca..." –_comenzó a decir Harry causando una mirada de incertidumbre en Voldemort.

-Tu… TU ESCUCHASTE LA PROFECIA… MALDITO POTTER!

-_ Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...- _Harry continuó, ignorando a Voldemort, el cual se encontraba casi a sus pies, ya era un simple mortal. Y ahora viene una parte que no conoces… -_ Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida... – _Puedes creerlo… tu mismo me has dado el poder para derrotarte, TU me marcaste como tu igual –dijo mientras señalaba con la punta de su varita a su cicatriz – TU y solamente tu has buscado tu muerte.

-Ja! Mi muerte Potter… estas seguro?? YO he llegado a limites in imaginados. YO no moriré Potter pero tu si…

-Ehh espera…me falto algo que decirte… yo llevo emm… un pequeño tiempo buscando... emm como decirlo… ah si… he estado buscando tus queridos Horcruxes… y sabes… no te queda ninguno- dijo con un deje de bula.

El rostro de Voldemort ya no denotaba seguridad, sino… ¿miedo?

-NO!!! – Voldemort sintió como se le acababan sus planes, como un simple niño había acabado con su grandeza y su poder. La furia que sentía Voldemort en esos momentos fue tanta que le sirvió para levantarse dejando sorprendido a Harry.

Todo pasó tan rápido… Voldemort ataco a Harry dejándolo sin su varita y justo cuando había pronunciado la maldición asesina. El cielo hizo silencio, todo pasaría en menos de lo que el se hubiese imaginado. El rayo estaba apunto de impactar en su pecho cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo cambio. Frente a el yacía el cuerpo de su amor, Yacía el cuerpo de la mujer que mas había amado, de aquella a la que había jurado cuidar con todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que tanto ella como su hija estuvieran seguras. Ella lo había dado todo por amor. Todo por el.

-Voldemort soltó una fría risa que lo acompaño el susurro de lo que se pudo entender como un... _ya la acompañaras_… y al pronunciar nuevamente la maldición asesina Harry no entendió como pero el rayo no le dio, sino que reboto. Rebotó como hacían más de 17 años había pasado una vez. El acto más puro que existía lo salvó. El amor nuevamente formó parte de un sacrificio. Voldemort murió esa noche, pero se llevó consigo parte de el. Se llevó a su amor, pero su amor le dejó su fruto.

------

Hermione entregó a Harry la pequeña niña que tenía en brazos, la cual ya había abierto sus ojos color esmeralda y miraban con tanta dulzura a su padre. Harry sintió por primera vez en aquel día que Ginny no estaba muerta. Que Ginny estaba junto a el. Dentro de su hija había amor, el amor que ellos dos se habían entregado la primera noche que estuvieron juntos. Esa bebe era ahora su razón de vida, su impulso para seguir.

Junto a su hija pasó sus dedos por las palabras que recién habían sido grabadas en la lápida y antes de levantarse dejó un beso que significaba un gracias por haber existido en mi vida, gracias por simplemente ser tu, gracias por amarme con locura y recuerda que tu luz y mi luz siempre brillaran mientras nuestro amor siga encendido.

**GINEBRA MOLLY WEASLEY**

11 de agosto de 1981 – 23 de abril de 1999

_El amor simplemente hay que dejarlo ser_

No estés triste si me fui y me tuviste. Esta triste si me fui y no me encontraste

* * *

**N/A:**

Please... no me maten a mi... suficiente es con Ginny...

Este fic ante todo fue gracias a Carlos Cuauhtémoc Sanchez... expliko... me leí "Los ojos de mi princesa" y pues me encanato tanto y mas cuando llegue a las palabras de Jose Angel Buesa "Te digo adios" (Razón por el título). _Recomendación, leanse el poema de la despedida en completo pues aki lo he editado._

Emm... xq Ginny... pues simplemente xq me canse de que siempre fuera Harry el q muriese. Si, estoy en contra d cualkiera d estas 2 muertes... pero osea hay q tener mente abierta... pues... que tal si Jo nos hace esto... es mejor habertelo leido antes y asimilarlo... a q t coja d golpe!

Este fic esta dedicado a cada una d ustedes chiks q siempre me han apoyado, y han sabido escuchar mis lios... Gracias x estar presentes con sus criticas y palabras x chat... Esto es por ustedes...

**¡¡¡¡ REVIEWS PLEASE !!!!**

**...: Diminuta :...**


End file.
